User talk:Northstar1012
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration RE: Characters Yeah, I'll give them a look over. Kenta Takeshi and Takehiko Sato, right? I'll tell ya what I think I'm a few minutes. Kenji Hiroshi 18:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I gotta say that you've got yourself two very good characters (and I ain't lying, dude). They're well-written with a good backstory and personality. For Captains, you've avoided godmodding them and pilling on the abilities, and for that I applaud you. You've given them powers and abilities that are realistic for their rank which can be easily added upon when you begin your story. Very good job with that because I didn't do it with my two main characters Kenji and Yoshiro and I had to strip them down and re-write it all so it fit with the story (very time consuming). You were saying you were going to use these as templates for your other characters? Do that, it's a good idea. Well, you've built the pages correctly and the content is solid. Good job and welcome to BFF wiki. Kenji Hiroshi 18:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome I know I'm kinda late but welcome to BFF! I like the way you made your characters, they seem well thought out. If you need any images just hit me up and I'll help you out. and if you ever want to do an RP let me know. RazeOfLight 03:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. We all have to stick together around here. Best of luck to you and I can't wait to see all of your finished products. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask me. RazeOfLight 14:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Same to you my new friend. If you have any sugesstions about any of my pieces don't hesistate to let me know. RazeOfLight 15:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yo You should put your 9th Division Captain on the Official Gotei 13, before anyone takes the spot. It's conviently the only spot left. It doesn't really matter. A lot of the Captains don't got much story. If you're interested by making your character part of the official Gotei 13, I suggest you talk to Seireitou. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 04:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Characters Sure thing, pal. I'll give 'em a look over now. Hana and Fujibayashi, right? Give me a few minutes and I'll let ya know what I think. Kenji Hiroshi 19:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *I thought you said these were rushed? I see next to nothing wrong with 'em, man. I like Hana's abilities, especially the zanpakuto. I have a character myself who uses blood as a weapon (Maki Zhijun) and know how effective and fun to use they are. I also like the extreme change in her personality, and that whole incident with her zanpakuto during her past. That would be enough to scar anyone, but hey, it's another part of her character that makes her that much better. *As for Fujibayashi, I read over him earlier as well and liked the whole concept of his character. The run in with the Arrancar has left him physically scarred and you've worked that well into his appearance and personality. Good job. Both characters are well-written and thought through, and again, you've avoided godmodding them (congratulations on that.). I'm lookin' forward to seein' this universe of yours, 'cause the characters that are gonna fill it are comin' along very nicely. Very good job overall, man. Any other characters you make, let me know and I'll tell ya what I think. Kenji Hiroshi 19:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Mamoru Masahiro Hey, good to see that your gettin' the characters made. I'll give the character a look over for ya In a minute. Kenji Hiroshi 16:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *You said that he was based on Byakuya, so I'm glad to see that ya didn't just copy him completely. They both strive for law and order and want to preserve the peace, and the zanpakuto's Shikai's a nice allude to Byakuya's Senkei mode of bankai, but they have their differences. That was good and you toned his zanpkauto down to suit a Shikai form, so good job. As for the appearance, it's well written, (just like the others) and his personality leads ya to believe he's a sheltered political type with no fighting ability. But then ya hit his powers and abilities and your just like, whoa! You've inertmingeled the sections well, like swordsmasnship and speed and his Kido powers sound powerful. But again, you've avoided godmodding (I say that a lot, don't I?), but it's true. Overall, he's as good as the other characters, so good job, pal. Can't wait to see the others ya have in mind. Kenji Hiroshi 17:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *I'm lookin' forward to seein' the sound based zanpakuto. In my experience, they're fun to work with but hard not to make a good one. As with lightning, that's always fun. My main character use's a lightning type and in my opinion they simply rock. Good luck with the rest, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 06:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hikaru Miyazaki And we come to the lightning user. Ah, I love it! Again pal, the article's well-written and the content is solid. It's good to see a family guy around the Gotei 13. Kinda reminds me of the game-only character Seigen Suzunami and the relationship he had with his sister. I loved his powers and abilities, 'cause you've went for a weapon that's hard to use and made it work. I'm gonna start askin' you to do my reviews if ya continue to punch out articles of this caliber lol. And you've probably gotten the most important bit added with this character; the fact he can be comical! Ya need that in a stroy, 'cause seriousness all the time get's old. You'll find yourself that the funny guys are the one's you wanna use the most either in-story or in RP's. And I love the name. Electric Madness. Awesome. Anyway, the characters good and the content's brilliant. Congrats on another successful character. If you ever want to test 'em out in an RP, then drop me a line. We could battle it out, or go kill a few hundred hollow. Good luck with the rest, man! Kenji Hiroshi 16:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *No worries pal. I know how much a simple compliment can mean, especially when everyone's readin' it. And your stuff is good and well written considerin' your a new user. That's what surprised me. You think your things through well and everything flows into one another well. The strange thing is that I can imagine your characters as captains among the Gotei 13. I remember when i started out with my articles. It just seemed that folks were tellin' ya this is overpowered and that's overpowered. That's why I'm glad you didn't do what I did. You wanna see overpowered? Check the very first post I made for my character Kenji Hiroshi under history and I'll bet you'll laugh at how ridiculously powerful he was back then. Anyways, ya get any more characters posted then drop me a message. I'll run my eye over 'em and tell ya what I think. Kenji Hiroshi 17:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Imo, your smart for settin' yourself limits, otherwise your characters get completely out of control and end up like my Kenji did before I wised up. At the start, I tried to make my guy's as powerful as everyone else, but they only got that strong by adding to them throughout the story. And you can make yourself one or two Vizards, man, 'cause they're interestin' to write about and often make good characters. But I can understand ya wantin' to keep your characters as Shinigami, and your views on how under-powered they've become in the grand scheme of things. It seems that thery're always playin catchup in some shape or form. But i can't exactly say anythin'. Both my main characters are Vizard. Anyway, I've went on enough for now. I'm lookin' forward to seein' another of your characters, pal. Keep up the good work! Kenji Hiroshi 10:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *I like the whole idea behind your story. There's a war that's both catostrophic for the Gotei 13 and Hueco Mundo, but both sides haven't laid down and continue to rebuild. It's a good idea and as ya said before, remove's any chance of runnin' into a few canon characers. Like ya said, I myself prefer fightin' it out with opponents more my characters own size, but it's good to show off their physical strength every now and then when they can pick apart somethin' the size of a skyscraper with swordsmanship or Kido (or in some cases Hakuda). And I'm lookin' forward to seein' the Lieutenants of the new Gotei 13. They're the ones who mostly run the mundain missions, so they'll be some interestin' characters (there's plenty among your captains) who'll fill those ranks. Kenji Hiroshi 16:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Ha, it's been a while, pal. Startin' to think you'd dropped off the edge of the earth lol. I've been busy with this and that (school stuff mainly and part-time work) along with a few local events goin' on. I was up at my local football club's last match, but they got hammered 2 0 (that was my cue to start bangin' my head off a wall lol). My stories are goin' great though. I'm doin' a real fun RP with Raze that shows off my main bad guy and I'm gettin somewhere in my main story. Overall, I'm in a good mood (little holiday tomorrow to boot). I've got a few new characters myself, Tyrell Nishiki bein' one of my favourites. I went for the whole Ichigo approach with him. So, how's the planning for your story goin' for ya? Kenji Hiroshi 06:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) i have one Quseton ok so edited my page Kajin Hebereke and fixed the property template but not telling me how you did it is just just as good not helping me at all. so can you tell me exactly what you did because i went to the history of the page and pressed undo. i may sound rude but doing it for me will not teach how to do it for my future characters. Howdy Haha. Good to see ya back, dude! North, I remember most people I talk to on here lol. And I'll gladly show ya the ropes, dude. I'll use one of my newest guys Kentaro Hiroshi. Tell me which of your characters you plan on using and I'll get it started up :) Kenji Hiroshi 10:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) Here it is, buddy. The First Meeting: Kenta vs. Kentaro. Its your turn to post. Just control your character through the RP until its finished, taking your turn after me. Here's to your first RP, North. Hope ya have a good time with it. Kenji Hiroshi 09:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) No worries. My own responses can be pretty slow at times as well. Anyways, one rule we all try to enforce is no auto-hitting. Here's an example. Kentaro slashed Kenta across the chest. Instead of that, it would be Kentaro aimed a slash at Kenta's chest. That way, you give the other guy a chance to dodge or take the hit. The other is that we only control our own characters actions. Apart from that, go wild! Your turn to post, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 09:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, North. Your doin' just fine, so don't worry about it. Kick back and enjoy it, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 10:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your up again, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 10:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. Kenji Hiroshi 10:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Right back at ya, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 11:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your up, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 11:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) It made sense, dude. I loved that little speech lol. Keep it up, buddy. Your turn. Kenji Hiroshi 12:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your up again, dude. What you say to a little sparring session? Kenji Hiroshi 12:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC)